


The Fall 坠入

by Splitwarrior



Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 拔杯, 汉尼拔 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splitwarrior/pseuds/Splitwarrior
Summary: 接Season III  最后剧情





	The Fall 坠入

【Hannigram／拔杯】The Fall

Will 知道自己的身体在向下坠落。  
时间静止，感知力被无限放大。  
灰绿色的天空，血夜，潮湿的空气，兴奋过后针刺的疼痛，还有一点点的温暖。  
是Hannibal怀抱的热度…  
Will允许自己毫无负担的去享受这一刻，他闭上眼，紧紧的埋在对方胸口，指尖在Hannibal宽阔的背上轻柔的自上而下抚摸，带着点歉意。

一切都结束了。

随着强大的撞击和海水的撕扯，Will松开了手。  
瞬间，海浪吞没了一切。  
鼻腔猛地溢满咸腥的液体，大脑被挤压的失去了思考的能力。Will觉得自己浑身的骨头都碎了，在无数个梦里发生的那样，被崩溃的堤坝，倒塌的冰山，漫天而来的海水所吞噬，眩晕感和窒息接踵而至。  
死神模糊的背影在眼前晃动了一下，躯干顺着强韧的流体向光明处上升，看来通往地狱的道路并不可怕…

Hannibal在落海的一瞬间，就逼迫自己保持清醒，强大的求生欲让他很快在水里找回身体的主动权。冰冷的海水刺激着他的神经，Hannibal一刻也没有忘记把他推下山崖的人。

Will在海水里缓缓下沉毫不挣扎，Hannibal愤怒着，用尽全身的力气去拖拽他，仿佛要把他整个人乃至灵魂都抽出海面。  
“醒醒，Will！ ”  
Hannibal一手卡着他的脖子朝向天空， 一手奋力的向海边的礁石边缘游去。

终于找到悬崖底部一处可以落脚的地方，是被海水侵蚀形成的一个天然洞口，狭小隐蔽，Hannibal把Will仰躺着平放在洞口，自己喘着粗气缓缓跪在他身边，望着他…

“你不死，我就原谅你 。 ”

Will呼吸微弱，溺水严重，躺在地上毫无反应。  
Hannibal毫不犹豫的撕扯开他身上潮湿的衬衫，苍白的胸口一片狼藉，血液混合着海水散发出一股咸腥的味道，小心翼翼的避开刀伤，将全身的重量透过双臂去按压他的胸腔。

“咳咳咳 咳咳” 终于，躺在地上的人呛出了鼻腔和肺部里的水，恢复意识的感觉并不好受，脑子里空白一片，视线也非常模糊，冰冷刺骨的感觉，顺着脊椎爬向全身。抬起头，微微睁开眼，Will看清了身边死神的模样。

“别想其他的心思，你的命现在是我的，别指望我会放弃它。”  
是Hannibal低沉喑哑的声音 。  
“我们只能先在这个地方呆着，等待时机。”

Will意识到自己是被Hannibal从海里救起来，此时他脑袋里也装不下任何寻死的念头，应激反应过后，肾上腺素消退，脸部和肩膀上的刺痛终于找上了门。疼总能很好的唤起人的求生意识。反正Jack一时半会儿也找不到他们，想到严肃的上司看到他们留下的“壮举”，纠结的表情一定很精彩。

两个劫后余生的人在这寂静的黑夜里轻微的喘着气，听着海浪拍打礁石的声音，相顾无言。

Hannibal默默的将自己身上沉重潮湿的织物脱下拧干，赤裸着上身，然后将其撕成布条状，用力的裹上了Will的右肩，熟练的处理伤口。

Will想起三年前，那个充满酒精气味的房间，Hanibal带着全然的失望帮自己处理枪伤，似曾相识的场景，而眼下的区别是对方没有麻醉剂，自己也没握着手术刀。

那些Hannibal亲手创造的，顽固的伤疤，一旦疼痛消失，丑陋破损的皮肉愈合，Will就会忍不住想揭开旧痂，轻轻抚摸下面新生的肌肤。他并不在意自己是否会死在Hannibal手上，他现在只想放纵自己去感受Hannibal对自己所做的一切。回到当初那样，信任他，依靠他，Will为此时萌生出这种脆弱的想法感到荒唐又无可奈何……人之将死，不需要刻意隐藏。

潮湿的空气忽然掺杂了浓重的铁锈味，Will颤抖着双手去触摸Hannibal裸露出来的皮肤。显然身边这位的情形比自己糟糕的多，子弹打穿了腹部，流了非常多的血。

Will笨拙的将剩余的布料绕过Hannibal的腰腹。黑夜，视觉能力的减弱加强了其他感官的敏感度。Hannibal伸出双手阻止了在他腰间摩挲的双臂。Will只好低着头认真的将注意力集中在指尖的布料上，忽略两个人上身赤裸紧密贴紧的事实。Hannibal轻微的呼吸在自己耳边清晰又刺耳，Will觉得他应该开口说些什么缓解这尴尬的气氛，张嘴却只剩下叹息。他刻意忽略了某道灼热的视线，用语言为自己带上面具。

“只能这样简单的处理……你失血过多，很可能会撑不过今晚。” 

“这不是你想得到的么？”

“你还没到死的时候…”

Hannibal不置可否，静静的靠在了石头上，闭上眼，没有交谈的力气，三年的时间，身体的灵敏度，力量和忍耐力都被一点点磨损。Will敏锐地察觉到Hanibal肌肤渗透着细微的热度，在一点点消失。 

这样虚弱的恶魔，是Will从来不曾见到过的。  
不合时宜的想象力发挥了作用。  
眼前靠在黑暗处只剩阴影的Hannibal…躯体在慢慢变凉，腰腹的布料被血液染红凝固，伤口渐渐发炎，溃烂…那双曾经神采奕奕的瞳孔蒙上了灰色，像Hobbs那样...  
不，Hannibal不会就这样死去！  
……他会站起来，无论在意大利，还是在巴尔的摩的监狱，他都能重生……他会死在自己的刀下，被自己割断喉咙，眼睛里只望着自己……

Will明明之前还坚定的要和他同归于尽，现在却发现难以接受恶魔在这里平静死亡的场景…

“我冷，Hannibal。”  
Will向那片阴影靠去，他伸开双臂抱住了黑暗，头轻轻靠在恶魔的胸口，带着点献祭般颤栗。 

两个人肌肤紧紧的贴合在一起，这一次，不再有任何阻隔。

Hannibal没有料到Will会像现在这样，毫无挣扎和抵抗，带着全然的信任，和诱惑靠过来。仿佛是梦境，但是Hannibal从不做梦。

Hannibal能感觉到Will在担心他，颈窝处有轻微的喘息和温热的呼气，他的Patroclus在担心他…这一想法另自己激动不已，Hannibal甚至感谢红龙给自己的这一枪，让他完成为“伟大友情”牺牲的壮举，甚至让Will卸下了刻着“道德感”的沉重枷锁。

从认识Will以来，Hannibal就知道他不是一只乖乖的羔羊，在他尽可能展现温顺的时候，是会伸出藏在皮囊下致命的爪子的。不否认，Hanibal喜欢这个挑战，也在容忍这个。渴望宰杀吞噬的快感，却知道之后会带来无尽的空虚。唯一不变的是想看到更多不一样的Will，仿佛自己生命的一部分已经延续到了他身上，他们对于彼此来说太过深刻，纠缠不清，甚至模糊了界限。  
在监狱里，Hannibal知道需要一个契机，刺激Will，刺激自己。非常有耐心的等待这个时机，然后红龙出现了。而Will也没有令自己失望，联手屠杀红龙真是绝妙的体验，如果不是他们现在的情形略显狼狈， Hannibal甚至可以称赞今晚是一场精彩至极的约会，无数次在思维宫殿里上演的那种。

月夜是葬礼的幕布，厚重的垂下…

Will陷入昏睡，有手掌覆在脸上的冰凉触感。

“天冷了，你又睡在这里小心着凉。”朦胧中，Will仿佛回到了和Molly住在一起的时候。每当他有一阵消沉的时候就会和自己的狗待在火堆旁边睡着。Molly会给自己盖上毛毯，并把手覆在自己的脸颊上，Will无疑贪恋着这个触感。

“Molly…”  
“……”

“你发烧了…Will…”Hannibal手覆上了Will的额头。  
Will缓缓睁开眼，身边没有毛毯，也没有Molly…但是他很快意识到靠在自己身上的另一副躯体不再冰冷，怀抱渐渐温热了起来。

“我可不是你的妻子…”

Will在黑暗中看不到Hannibal说话的表情。  
心里有种悸动，下意识地摸了一下手指上的戒指。借着微弱的月光，准确找到了Achilles的嘴唇，停留在自己额头上方。 Will没有犹豫，鱼一旦咬住了诱饵就不会再放开。  
他覆上去，轻柔的，试探性的去描绘那形状，发烧所带来的灼热和针刺的疼痛，带给了Will威士忌醉酒的轻松感。他仔细深入的舔舐对方的口腔，那里灼热的温度让他感到安心。  
有冰凉的触感在脸庞上滑过。

“我们或许都活不过今晚了。”  
“我喜欢今晚。”

Fin


End file.
